tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:St Scotty/Unstable Australium (Brief Introduction on New Era Emerges)
Hey guys, so far the making of the New Era Emerges is going well but before that there are couple of things I want to talk about. First of all is the introduction on the video. As you already take the look at this article as it stated that they're from another universe outside of the Freak World. Good news, I already plan that there will be introduction before the story began. The second one will be introduction of Unstable Australium. We all know most of Australium exists in Freak World include Pure, Cursed and Dark Australium used by many Freaks. So here's the brief of what's Unstable Australium is about and how does it played on this series. Unstable Australium '''is from another universe where the user can be wielded depend on the user itself. However, it has different cost but commonly their health. Although ordinary human can touch it but it effects their life drastically and potential to kill them if they're either untrained or not strong enough to wield it, which is why only magic users can wield such a powerful weapon. So let's breakdown to strength and weakness for common users and special abilities for each powers they obtain. '''Strength: '''In terms of physicaility, average users can gain superhuman condition depends on their physicality. However, it wields enough power to hold their own against powerful monster depends on users themselves. Not to mention, it also grant them automatically high ranking freaks consider they're far more powerful than mid-rank freaks. '''Weakness: Because it's unstable, the Australium magic users is not perfect. In fact it ended up making Pure Australium as their cryptonite. This led most of Council of Order members created such a weapons via Pure Australium reference to Seastone from One Piece. With Pure Australium weapons, the unstable Australium users will either incapacitated or killed depend on the weapons they created. Special Abilities: Most of Special Abilities come in different colour and each colour possess different magic and skillsets. *Green Unstable Australium - also known as Green Bar, this Australium grant user the abilities to perform Eco-Magic, also known as Nature Magic . With nature, the user will become stronger the longer they live on natural environment. However, their biggest strength is they can convert their nature magic into elements magic, commonly fire, lightning and earth. *Blue Unstable Australium - also known as Blue Bar, this Australium is a parasitic type, grant user abilities to perform Psionic Magic. With Blue Bar, the user gain advance telepathy and perform any magic through psionic. However, their most dangerous technique is to nullifyother freaks's power through telepathy known as White Room. It is dangerous because it can kill the user unless the users are pure hearted. *Yellow Unstable Australium - also known as Australium magic is the strongest type, grant user abilities to enhance their power to their will. This cause the user become capable of holding their own against supernatural beings. The power is so strong not even Pure Australium can stop him. However the user can be defeated if either two unstable Australium users join forces or facing powerful supernatural being such as Nightmare Medic . *Red Unstable Australium - also known as Red Bar, this Australium is rarest type, grant user abilities to perform death/sex magic. With those power along with semi-immortality and supernatural condition. The user is potentially strong enough to rival supernatural being and nearly become demi-god. However, they still weak against Pure Australium and Australium Magic, making it second of the strongest under magic cricumstances. *Purple Unstable Australium - also known as Purple Bar, this Australium grant user abilities to perform Space-Time Magic. With Purple Bar, the user gain subspace travel and create portal between two dimensions, which explain the reason why Freak World got involve in the storyline. Not to mention, it allow users to control space and time, at the cost of large amount of magic. Well, that's all I brief for now. As you're all know, I'm still working on my video but I need some time to make sure the story and their power level are on the right place so that no mistake can be made. Category:Blog posts